


In this cold

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 再不写出点什么 我就要疯了 童话拯救长大后灵魂枯死的我们！





	In this cold

室内篇  
（书没读完的产物)

 

应作 无常 不净 观

勿生 分别心 和 比较心 

我好讨厌某种某种 这种话是最好别说或想的 

既然如此 两张纸的日记都应乖乖进废纸篓

再不写出什么来 或者确定一个目标奋斗借以两个半月 她就要疯了

 

筑地市场今天关闭 原来是内场搬迁罢了 和东京奥运会还有关系呢

下次去不知道又是什么机缘了 哪个季节 最好不要是冬天吧

实在寒冷 久居室内的人也容易焦躁 她和朋友总要有人先失去耐心的

中秋过后的空气惯常28度 不和浴室厮磨也能随时嗅到干净清甜的体香

 

佛书上说 那种惩罚非常细腻 八热八寒 还有一人业力所造的孤独地狱

僧人白描的唐卡还是大慈悲 把醉人罪人都画得天真烂漫 甘心被剐的模样

万事皆堪落泪 连战争过后的罗马牧歌里都这样颂着

须知 面容可憎的人虫鸟兽 灵魂更难相忍

从圣母玛利亚出发 缪斯女神和索多玛城的娼妓 女人只从男人寻求形式之安分

你也感到被其他所有人侵蚀灵魂了吗 我的诗人

在等待寿司为感风寒的夫人打包的时候 邻座大文豪的烟斗和皮衣呛到你了吧

早上好 晚上好 快回家吧

 

原来眠真的可以越睡越清醒的 似用夜中身体和寝具熬了一炉粥 香 软 绵 黏

贪睡的人醒来时火早已熄灭 正好把粥凉到入口觉甜的地步

用金针缝制的窗帘不要拉开 整片森林在进行新一届好厨娘大赛

婴儿蓝的被枕 冷气从下方漂浮 温柔抬起整个身体

在夜里潜行 穿过那扇木门 十三点零一分的列车已在昂首喷气

转身就是看不见的恋人侧卧着 安静伺听 随时准备握住你伸过去的手

欢迎回来 惬意地躺着半伸个懒腰 背对着你问候道

还是摸不到 看不见 打不着 只能听到呼吸起伏 闻到体温变化 

但就算这样 他也是你拥有的相性最合的永久床伴

我回来了 你在心里默默回应 兴高采烈地 晚归的兴奋消解在恋人的气味中

牵他入梦前 你提醒着自己那根金针白鼠太太催过好几次 要赶紧归还了

呐 下次还是等他睡熟再远行吧 那孩子牵挂的线扯的很是紧呢

今后也要永远在一起啊 这是今晚对象神许的新愿望

 

他竟也开始讨厌相方了 是因为没有帮自己说话吗

那个人平常连书都不读的 怎么会和他生气呢 怎么会和他交往呢

人啊 总是想说感到痛苦的事情

她最喜欢的修炼成佛的除了地藏王菩萨

还有就是文殊菩萨的忿怒化身 悲智合一

**Author's Note:**

> 原来 七天是大于一周 的！书也没好好看两本，我是个84分之一的吊子！对不起写过字 喝过酒 活过的各位大作家。


End file.
